When A Stranger Returns
by dog-tooth
Summary: After her babysitting nightmare, Jill knows that she will never be the same again. Despite 'the stranger' being locked up, he still visits her and soon she is questioning her sanity. Set after 'When A Stranger Calls'
1. Recap

Recap of the plot from 'When A Stranger Calls.' 

**(Disclaimer: This was taken from Wikipedia and therefore was not written by me, and does not belong to me.****)**

**This is for anybody who hasn't watched 'When A Stranger Calls' for a while and wants to be reminded of what happened.**

On the other side of town, a babysitter and the kids she is watching are brutally murdered. The police are stumped as it is implied that the murderer used his bare hands to rip them to shreds. The movie changes to teenager Jill Johnson. She is going through average teenage crisis's, having her boyfriend Bobby cheat on Jill with Jill's best friend Tiffany and going over 800 minutes on her cell phone, in which her dad is making her babysit for a rich family to pay it off. This causes her to miss a school bonfire, which her best friend Scarlett is going to. She arrives at the huge, Mandrakis House, perched upon a lake with a maid and a greenhouse built in the center. The parents show her around and tell her numbers and they won't be back until midnight. The kids are upstairs asleep. Jill starts off the night by snooping and trying on Mrs. Mandrakis jewellery. Then she starts getting anonymous phone calls. She first dismisses them.

Tiffany comes to visit and Jill forces her to leave. Tiffany tries to leave but there are branches blocking the road. Tiffany gets out to move them and is attacked by an unknown figure. The calls continue inside and Jill calls the police, after the caller says something that Jill knows he is watching her. The police tell her they will try to trace the calls. She has to keep him on the line for a minute. While waiting for the caller to ring, she sees someone in the guest house. She rushes over and he calls her at the guest house. She succeeds in keeping him on the line for a minute. But she realizes that he called the wrong phone line. She runs back to the house after she sees a light turn on at the house and he calls her once more. This time she does it and the police call her and tell her the calls are coming from inside the house!

Jill finds Tiffany's dead body and is attacked by the caller, apparently the same guy who killed the babysitter on the other side of town. She gets the kids and they run into the greenhouse. Jill finds the maid Rosa dead in the pond. The man breaks in but they escape, and Jill manages to lock the man in the greenhouse. He escapes the greenhouse and the kids get out of the house but the man attacks Jill. There is a struggle and Jill manages to stab him in the hand with a fireplace poker. Jill runs out of the house into the arms of a police officer. She awakens in the hospital and the phone rings. She picks it up and the stranger grabs her from behind! She wakes up from her dream, still in the hospital, and freaks out and the movie ends with doctors trying to calm her down.


	2. Aftermath

When A Stranger Returns

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping somewhere to the left of me. As I opened my eyes I was at first confused. Why was everything so white? Then I remembered. I was in the hospital.

My heart sped up, and the beeping of the machine sped up as well. Where was he? And then I remembered and the beating of my heart slowed to its normal level. He had been found and the children and I had been rescued. The man who had caused me so much pain and suffering on that one night was now locked up somewhere, many miles from where I was.

However something else came back to me. I had woken up in this hospital before, from a bad dream. He had been in it. In my dream I had woken up in a hospital, but it was empty, no one else there but me. Then I'd heard a phone ringing. Before I'd had a chance to pick it up I'd felt his hands around my neck, trying to throttle me. After my dream I'd woken up screaming, certain that he was in the room with me. I had been screaming so loudly and been so frightened that they had been forced to sedate me.

At the moment however I did not feel scared. Maybe it was the drugs that they had given me were still working, or maybe it was because the shock had worn out, but either way I felt fine.

Of course I was still sad. After all it was not only my health that had been affected that night. My friend had been murdered in cold blood. I hadn't even had the chance to truly make up with her. At the time I had been annoyed with her because she had kissed my boyfriend Bobby. However I had no grudges against her now. In fact, how could hold a grudge against her? She was dead. It's impossible to hold a grudge against the dead.

Even though she had kissed my boyfriend, she had always been a good friend to me and I was going to miss her. We may have been two completely different people but we'd been friends ever since we were little and it was going to be hard to live without her.

The beeping of the machine next to me increased until it started to hurt my head. 'Why is it beeping so much?' I thought to myself as I clutched at my chest to still my beating heart. And then I realised. 'Oh.' The machine was obviously monitoring my heartbeat. I knew that it had a name but right now it wouldn't spring to mind.

The door of my room opened at that point and a kindly looking nurse walked in.

"It's good to see that you're not screaming anymore dearie, but you still need to calm down," the nurse said as she checked over the readings on the machine. "I'm not sure how much more your heart can take."

I smiled at her politely, although I didn't really understand what she was saying. It was hard to make out the words because I was still feeling strangely calm. Wow, those drugs were good.

"Do you think that I could have some more of those drugs?" I didn't realise that I had spoken out loud until she looked down at me with a frown on her face.

"No dearie. I don't think that it would be good for you to have more drugs. We're not really meant to give them to you as you're so young, but they were the only thing that calmed you down enough."

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Anyway, maybe you should catch up with some sleep Jill. You've had a rough time. The police are outside, just in case you need anything."

I was shocked and I started to panic. "The police? Why are the police here? They caught him, right?"

"Yes, they caught him and he's locked up, but they're going to need a statement off of you soon and they thought it best to stay for a little while. They don't mind waiting."

"Ok," I said, calming down again.

"If you need anything from me just press the button on the remote next to your bed," the nurse said, before leaving and closing the door behind her.

I sighed as I heard her footsteps disappear up the corridor. How was I meant to sleep when I had all of these thoughts whirling around in my head? However I did try. My eyes closed, searching for some peace and maybe some sleep, but the darkness was so overwhelming when I closed my eyes that I had to open them again, just to reassure myself that I was still in the hospital.

After reassuring myself that I was still in the hospital, I closed my eyes and tried to stop the thoughts that sprang to mind. If I ignored them then I would eventually stop thinking them. That was my plan. However a few minutes with my eyes closed I thought I heard a sound from the corner of the room. I didn't open my eyes, thinking that I was imagining things, but then I heard a footstep stepping towards my bed.

As I opened my eyes, a scream came to my mouth as I saw him standing there. The stranger, the man I thought was in prison was standing at the end of my bed, looking at me.

I screamed as he took a step towards me, his hands reaching out to try and touch my skin. I could feel his breath on my cheek as he leant forwards and whispered into my ear. "You can never run from me Jill. I'll always find you," he whispered, before running over to the open window and launching himself out onto the concrete below, just as the door opened and two police officers came running in.

"Miss Johnson," a male police officer shouted at me. "What is it?"

"He was here!" I screamed at him, pointing out of the window. "He jumped out of the window."

The police officer who had come in first walked over to the window and looked out, only to look back at me, confusion obvious on his face. "He can't have jumped out of the window. We're on the second floor and there's solid concrete beneath us. And anyway, we know that he's still in jail."

"But... he was here. I felt his breath on my cheek."

"Miss Johnson, you must have had a bad dream. He wasn't here I can assure you."

"No!" I screamed at them. "He was here. He was fucking here!"

The police officers were wrong, I knew they were. It was different when he was in my dream. In my dream he'd been blurred and it had been hard to make out his features but I'd just seen him, clear as day. I'd even felt his breath on my skin.

In the back of my mind I heard one of the police officers call the nurse, but I was too afraid to take in much else. I was in shock. If he could get into my room without the police noticing him then he could get anywhere. He was right, he would always find me.

As I saw the nurse come into the room I screamed and thrashed against the two police officers who were now holding me down. If I was unconscious then he would be able to kill me and I wouldn't even know. Unfortunately the two police officers were much stronger then they looked, so were able to hold me still as the nurse injected me with the drug.

I continued to thrash against the men holding me down but my attempts grew weaker as the drug started to kick in.

"Fuck," I muttered as I lost consciousness and everything went dark.

**Well, what do you think of my first chapter? Reviews would be most welcome :) x**


	3. Logan Lee Martin?

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_They say that it would be a good idea if I wrote a diary, voicing my thoughts so that they won't continue circling round my head and making me feel sick. It feels wrong to write down all my thoughts as I am scared that someone will find this and read it, but I have the Marie's word that she will not read it, so I'm going to give it a go. (Marie is the nurse who has been assigned to look after me. She's very nice.)_

_Five have passed since my 'ordeal' (as it has now been called) yet I'm still stuck in the hospital. They said that I am delusional and that I need to stay at the hospital for my own safety. I don't believe them of course. I'd know if I was delusional surely? Well...maybe not._

_I found out the name of the man who tried to kill me that night, when the police came round to take my statement. His name is Logan Lee Martin. I laughed when they told me this. Logan hardly seemed like the name of a murderer. You'd expect them to be called Butch or Darren, but not Logan. The police officers had looked at me strangely as I laughed. Another reason for them to think I'm crazy I suppose._

_Yesterday was when the police came and took a statement from me; although they said that there was no way that he could avoid the charges. Not only would they have my statement but they would have the children's statements as well. Apparently his prints were found on another murdered babysitter as well, which means that the charges will be more serious, which I'm glad for. Of course I feel sorry for the girl but I'm glad that Logan will be locked behind bars for longer. It means he can't touch me. _

_Somehow knowing the name of the man, who tried to kill me, makes it worse. If he has a name then it means he's a person and he's real. I preferred it when he was just known as 'the stranger.' It seems too personal to call him Logan._

_I still have nightmares about him. I dream about his hands on my throat, trying to strangle me. Sometimes they're so bad that I wake up screaming and crying and the nurses are forced to sedate me. Apparently the screaming was too loud so I was moved to a ward where less patients were, so that I did not interrupt them. I don't like it when they sedate me. It makes me feel vulnerable. Anyone could walk in and take advantage of me in my unconscious state._

_I'm still confused about how Logan managed to get in my room three days ago. Maybe I __**was**__ wrong. The more I think it through, the more I feel that it must have been a trick of my mind. The nurse had said that the drugs weren't meant to be given to me as I was so young. Maybe the drugs cause people to see things that weren't there. I hope so._

A knock on the door interrupted me from writing in my diary. However I was expecting Marie. Marie knew to knock because otherwise I would be scared if she suddenly burst in.

Even though I'd only been here for five days a schedule had already been put in place for me. I would be woken up at 9am and my breakfast would be brought to me by 9:30am. Up until 12 I would have a therapy session with Sarah, and afterwards I would have lunch. In the afternoon I was allowed to do what I wanted until 6.30pm when dinner would be given to me. The evening usually consisted of medical checkups. My sedatives would be given to me at around half nine.

Looking at the watch I saw that it was half six in the evening which meant that it was dinner.

Marie came in, smiling, as she placed a tray of food on the table next to me. "How are you today?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied, looking at the plate of food. I wasn't particularly hungry but I would not say anything to Marie, otherwise she would force me to eat it.

"Well, that's good."

I could see that she was constantly looking at her watch as if in a rush to be somewhere. "It's fine Marie. You can go."

She looked at me and smiled gratefully. "If you need anything then just call Sally. Oh, and I want you to eat all of your food ok? You're wasting away."

I smiled reassuringly at her and said that yes, I would eat all of my food.

As she left I couldn't help but reflect on how good I was at lying. Before I never would have lied, but now it seemed essential for survival. Not only was lying good for when they asked me if I'd taken my medication but it was also good in therapy. Like when they asked me whether I still believed that Logan had been in my room that night a few days ago, and I said no, I didn't believe that he had been there.

I cursed as I realised that now I had been interrupted from my diary I did not feel like writing anymore. It sometimes depressed me to write down all of my thoughts, especially as I would re read what I wrote and the feelings would just intensify and grow stronger until I just wanted to scream to let out all of my pent up emotions. This was how I felt now.

Not knowing what else to do I turned off the light, curled up in bed and closed my eyes. I was surprised to find that within a few minutes I was asleep, despite not being sedated.

However I was woken several hours later by something moving at the end of my bed. I froze as I felt something brush against my leg that was sticking out slightly from the duvet. For a while I was too scared to look and see what it was, but after a while I built up the courage to look.

As I saw what was at the end of my bed I wished I never looked.

"Logan," I rasped out, as I saw him sitting on the end of my bed staring up at me.

I was about to scream when he moved forwards at an impossibly fast speed and pressed his hand against my mouth. He was now sitting on top of me, his legs either side of my body.

A sob escaped from my covered mouth as his fingers lightly traced the veins on my neck. "Such a pretty neck," he whispered, "I think it would look better when all cut up, don't you think?"

I shook my head, my body shaking with the sobs that were overwhelming me.

"You know why I picked you Jill?" he asked suddenly. "Because you're pretty and you're smart. Not like that other babysitter I murdered. She was so stupid, but not you. You're different." His fingers moved up and down my arms, making me gag. "I know how to make you prettier though, just like I did with Lola. That was her name by the way, Lola. A pretty name for a pretty girl. She was even more beautiful after I was done with her. Do you want to know what I did to her?" I shook my head but he continued anyway. "I ripped her limb from limb, so that all her body parts were separated. It was beautiful, you should have seen it. There was blood everywhere. That's what I was going to do to you Jill but you ruined it by escaping. Well now it's your turn." His hands were no longer gentle now as he reached forward and grabbed tightly onto my arm.

However before he could pull on my arm I lifted my other arm up and punched him hard in the face. He gasped and fell backwards, giving me the chance to escape.

I wriggled out from underneath him but as I tried to get off the bed he grabbed onto my leg pulling me backwards. I screamed as loud as I could, desperately trying to escape. "Stop it Jill," he screamed at me.

From outside I heard the sound of someone running towards the door, before the door was thrown open and the light turned on.

However it was strange because as the light turned on Logan vanished, just like that. One minute he was there and the next minute he was gone. I looked around wildly, thinking that maybe he had gone out of the window again but I saw that it was shut and I knew that it would've been impossible to open and close it in that short amount of time.  
"Oh gosh, he was here. I swear to God he was here," I insisted as Sally picked me up and wrapped me in her arms.

"It's okay Jill. You're safe now. He's not real. He can't hurt you."

"B-but," I stammered. "The marks on my wrists from where he grabbed me."

Sally pulled backwards and looked at the finger shaped bruises that were starting to form on my arms. She reached forward and pressed my hand against the bruises and I saw that they were the same size. "You must have done them sweetie."

"No, no, no," I muttered to myself, as Sally picked me up and placed me in my bed.

"It's fine," she said, "but I don't think you should be given any sedatives tonight."

"What! No!" I shouted at her, grabbing onto her arm.

Usually I would have been glad to not take the sedatives but tonight I needed them. I didn't want to stay up questioning my sanity all night.

She looked at my frightened face and sighed. "Fine, just for tonight, but I'm going to discuss your medication with your doctor tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded, just glad that she was allowing me my sedatives.

I had to stop myself from sighing in relief as the needle pricked my skin, and I felt the familiar floating sensation wash through me. "Thanks Sally," I muttered as I fell into a deep, safe sleep.


	4. Released

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes slowly as I woke up, thinking that maybe Logan would be in the room with me. Immediately after thinking this I scalded myself. Logan hadn't been in my room last night. It had all been a figment of my imagination.

With this though I opened my eyes fully, glad to see that the room was empty, apart from the various furniture and machinery. I sighed, relived. It felt good to know that I could not be hurt and that Logan hadn't been hurting me for the past few nights.

Deciding that it was probably time for my breakfast I pressed the button next to me that was linked up to the nurse's station. Within a few minutes Marie arrived, wheeling a tray with her which held my breakfast. I saw that today it was three pieces of buttered toast and orange juice.

"Thanks Marie," I said gratefully, as she placed the tray on my lap.

She was about to leave when she turned around as if remembering something. "You have a meeting with Doctor Crane today in an hour to discuss your medication. Depending on how that meeting goes, you could be home today." She then left before I could exclaim my surprise at this statement.

I'd thought that with everything that had happened in the past few days that they would have kept me in the hospital for longer. However I was extremely pleased to find out that there was a chance I could be released today. It would be great to be able to go home and sleep in my own bedroom for once. Because of this I tucked into my breakfast with great gusto, hoping that this would be my last breakfast in this place.

After my breakfast had been finished I picked up my diary and started to write in it to pass the time.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know that the last time I wrote it was to say all the bad things that have been happening, but today I have some good news. _

_Depending on a meeting that I have in an hour with Doctor Crane I could be going home today. The excitement is so great that I can barely contain it. I feel like dancing around and screaming my lungs out but I daren't in case they think me crazy... well even more crazy then they think at the moment. Haha!_

_It would be amazing to be able to see my mother and father again. They've only managed to visit me in hospital once or twice as it's been so hard for them to get to work, but the thought of seeing them once again makes me smile like crazy. It's like I can almost feel my bed calling me. To be able to wrap myself around my familiar smelling duvet would be the best feeling that I've had in a while. These hospital beds smell of disinfectant and they're so crisp and new that it's hard to truly relax in them._

_Marie should be –_

I was interrupted from my diary by Marie knocking on the door. Looking down at my diary I had to place my hand over my mouth to hide the laugh that escaped my lips. I was about to write that Marie should be here soon and here she is.

Marie must have noticed my laugh but she ignored it, either out of politeness or simply because she did not care as to why I was not laughing.

"Doctor Crane is ready for you," Marie said. She pointed to the diary that was in my lap. "He says that you should bring the diary with you."

I nodded and clasped the diary in my hands before getting out of the bed. Looking down at the hospital gown that I was wearing I wished that I had been able to wear some other clothes. The gown was white and crisp, falling to the top of my knees. It was baggy as well, meaning that the shape of my body was hidden from view. Looking at my attire I realised that being able to wear what I wanted would be another plus side to going home.

Doctor Crane's office was only a short way down the hall, so we arrived in only a few minutes.

Marie knocked on the door for me, before leaving with a wave and a nod of her head.

"Come on in," Doctor Crane's low voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Ah, Jill," he said as he saw that it was me.

Doctor Crane was surprisingly good looking and when first looking at him people instantly knew that he was a Doctor. His hair was black and cut close to his head. His features were sharp, making him seem intelligent, whilst his eyes were brown, making him seem warm and friendly. Jill liked him very much.

"Come. Sit," he said, indicating to the chair opposite his desk. I sat down in the chair, noticing how insanely tidy his desk was. Not a single item was out of place. He started to speak, causing my attention to go back to him. "Now, I see that you've brought your diary. May I read it?"

"There are only two entries in there," I explained as I handed it over to him.

"That's fine. After all you've not had much time to write in it."

For a few minutes there was silence, occasionally interrupted by the odd "Mhm" coming from Doctor Crane as he read the two entries. I wasn't sure what the sound meant but I was not going to interrupt him.

"Okay," he said, once he had finished reading. "Interesting."

"Is it?" I asked, without meaning to, wondering what interesting things I had written in there.

He chuckled. "Some things are interesting." He paused, thinking about what to say. "You talk in your diary about Logan coming into your room three days ago, and how you were confused about whether he was real or not. Do you think that he was real now?"

I didn't need to think about my answer. After all, I'd spent all morning thinking about it. "No, I don't think he's real. The police officer assured me that there was no way that he could've jumped from the window, let alone escaped from prison."

"What about yesterday?"

"Sally, my nurse, told me that it could've been the drugs that I'd been given. Then she matched the marks on my wrists to my own hands."

"This is my point," Doctor Crane said thoughtfully. "You're relying on the words of others. You need to truly believe yourself that you did not see Logan on those two occasions."

"But I do believe that I didn't see him. All the evidence proves that I can't have seen him."

He looked at me and I could see the disbelief in his eyes.

"Look," I continued, "at first, I did believe that Logan was in the room with me, on both occasions. But now I understand. When I saw him, everything was too perfect. Thinking back he didn't have the scar on his face that I know he has. Therefore he can't have been real. My mind was simply playing tricks on me, and I understand that now!" The last part came out as a shout because I was scared that he would deny me the opportunity to go home.

However, instead of looking shocked at my outburst, he continued to look at me calmly. "Okay," he said eventually. "I'm going to give you some medication to take home with you and I want you to come back twice every week so that I know how things are going. Other then that I'd say that you're free to go."

A large smile spread across my face and I realised that this was the first time I'd felt happy since everything had happened. "Seriously?" I asked, feeling as if this all might be some crazy dream.

He nodded, and I resisted the urge to run over to him and hug him.

"Thank you," I gushed, over and over again, until he held up a hand to stop me.

"It's no problem, really. Now, if you go back to your room and wait, I've already called your parents so they should be here in an hour or so."

"Thank you," I exclaimed again, as I edged out of the room, smiling crazily.

**So, do you like? Reviews would be nice :) Thanks**


	5. Nightmares back home

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 3

"Mum," she sobbed. "Dad."

She ran forwards and embraced her parents, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"It's so good that you're coming home," her father whispered into her ear, holding her tight against him.

"I know," she sobbed back.

"Are you okay now?" her mother asked, as she let go of her daughter and took a step back so that she could appraise her.

"I'm fine, mum. I mean, I'm still scared, but I'm doing a lot better."

"Well that's good sweetie," her mum said, a small smile forming on her lips.

Her dad coughed and she could tell that he was about to say something that he didn't want to say. "We have your... medication from the Doctor. You need to take it every twelve hours."

"Aha," she said nervously, "ok then."

However her dad continued, "You have a meeting with Doctor Crane next week as well. God knows why you need to come back here though." The last part was muttered underneath his breath, but Jill still heard it.

Obviously so did her mother. "Nigel!" her mother said, scolding him. "If the appointments with Doctor Crane help her then so be it. We only want to help her."

Her father nodded but Jill could tell that he did not agree. "Ok, well let's get you home then Jill."

She nodded happily and followed her mother and father out of the hospital. Taking one last look at the place where she had been staying for the past week, she slid into her parent's car and watched the hospital disappear into the distance as they drove further and further away.

Once the hospital was out of sight she leant her head against the side of the car and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep.

When she woke up it wasn't to find herself in the car, but instead in the bedroom that she had dreamt about for the past week.

She sighed in pleasure as she saw herself lying in the all too familiar dark red duvet. Reaching forwards she lifted the duvet up to her face and breathed in the wonderfully familiar smell of her mother's fabric conditioner. It brought back so many memories of her mother tucking her in at night. Of course, she hadn't done that for a long time, but it still brought Jill great comfort.

There was a knock at the door and Jill watched her mother walk into the room, holding a glass of water and two small pills. As she walked in she turned on the light so that they could see each other.

"Hey sweetie," her mother said softly. "It's time to take your medication."

Jill groaned quietly but took the small tablets that her mother held out to her. Her mother also handed her a glass of water and Jill swallowed the pills.

"Well done," her mother said, smiling, as she took the empty glass back from her daughter.

Jill expected her mother to leave her, but instead she placed the glass on her bedside table and sat next to her. "I just want you to know that I love you," her mother said sadly, and Jill could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"Oh mum," Jill replied softly, reaching forwards and embracing her mother. "I know you love me and I love you too."

"Your father and I just felt so bad after we'd found out what happened. We couldn't imagine what you went through."

"It's fine mum, really. I'm all better now."

"But are you?" her mother asked, pulling away from her.

Jill thought about it. "For a while I wasn't okay," she said slowly, "but Doctor Crane and the Nurses helped me realise that what I was seeing wasn't really there. He just scared me so much. You know, Logan. But he's locked up now and I'm back home, safe, and that's all that matters."

"That's good, sweetie. That's really good," her mother said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Well, I suppose you better get back to sleep. It must have been terrible having to sleep in those horrible hospital beds. It's got to be great to be home."

She nodded, "Yeah mum, it really is. Anyway, see you tomorrow. Love you."

Her mother leant forwards and kissed her forward. "I love you too, Jill."

Jill smiled up at her mother as she turned off the light and closed the door behind her.

Despite not having had much sleep for the past few nights, Jill didn't feel sleepy. She in fact felt rather awake.

Therefore she decided to write in her diary, so that Doctor Crane would not tell her off at the next meeting.

An hour later, Jill had finished writing in her diary and was at a loss at what to do. She would've turned on the television but her parents were asleep in the room next to hers, and her television was not one which would allow headphones to be plugged in.

Deciding that there was nothing she could do, Jill did the only thing that came to mind. She closed her eyes and snuggled down underneath her bed covers, hoping that sleep would overtake her.

'_Screams all around me. Children screaming. There's a man shouting at us. "I'm gonna kill you?" __**Smash**__. He's smashed something. What has he smashed? Hands around my throat, trying to squeeze the life out of me. Blood, everywhere. Dead bodies. "Ah!" I scream as I kick upwards, but it's useless. He keeps squeezing my neck."_

Jill screamed as she woke up from the nightmare she was having. She could still feel his hands around her neck and her fingernails scrabbled desperately at the skin around her neck, trying to get rid of the feeling of him touching her.

"Jill!" her mother shouted at her, slamming open her bedroom door. "Are you okay?"

She was still screaming and crying as she continued clawing at her neck.

"Stop it!" her mother shouted once again, seeing the blood start to drip down her daughter's neck.

As she continued to harm herself, her mother reached forward and grabbed Jill's hands, wrapping her own arms around her daughters shaking form.

"It's okay," she muttered soothingly into Jill's ear, as Jill sobbed against her mother's chest. "He isn't here. You're safe here, you're safe here."

Her mother continued to hold her daughter close to her, until eventually she stopped shaking. She looked down at Jill and saw that she was asleep.

Tears fell down her face as she thought about how badly her daughter was taking what had happened. Of course it was to be expected. She'd been through such a rough time. But it was still hard to cope with. No one wanted to see there daughter like this. No one.

**I'm starting to get to some of the more 'interesting' parts, so look out for new chapters, as hopefully I'll be quicker at updating :) I'd also like to thank Buckwild12 for reviewing! x**


	6. Smiles and smirks

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 5

Jill sat in Doctor Crane's office, waiting for him to see her.

After yesterday night's events, her mother had decided that it would be best if she went back and saw Doctor Crane. Jill had the feeling that her mother wanted him to give her more medication. Jill wasn't so sure whether that was what she wanted herself.

She moaned in irritation as she tried to scratch her neck, only to find the bandages blocking her. Her mother had cleaned and placed a bandage over her neck to try and stop the wounds from becoming infected. Carefully she lifted up the bandages and scratched underneath them.

At that moment Doctor Crane decided to walk in and she blushed as she extracted her fingers from her bandages.

However he only smiled at her embarrassment and walked over to sit in front of her.

"Your parents explained to me what happened," he said. "Would you like me to check over the wounds on your neck?"

She nodded, knowing that her wounds would become infected if they were not properly looked after.

He moved his chair closer to her, so that he was now sitting in reaching distance of her.

"Okay," he muttered distractedly to himself as he reached forward and carefully started to unwrap her bandages.

He winced as he looked down at the cuts on her neck. "Well, you've certainly cut yourself up here."

Jill looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Just say it."

"Say what?" he asked, cleaning her cuts with some antiseptic cream.

"That I'm crazy. That you're gonna drug me up and make be come back here."

He looked up from cleaning her cuts and tutted. "You're not crazy Jill. You've been through a lot. It's only expected."

"Yeah right," she muttered, not believing what he was saying.

"Jill," he said sternly, having finished cleaning her neck. "You're not crazy. I've seen plenty of crazy people who are crazy and you are most definitely not."

She nodded, pretending to agree with him.

"My own brother went crazy you know," he said suddenly. "That's one of the main reasons why I became a doctor. Not only do I treat patient's wounds physically, but I also help out with metal problems. Sometimes I help my brother out with what he needs."

Once again she nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable and unsure what to say.

He must have noticed because he cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I don't think there's much point in putting the bandage back on. The cuts aren't that deep so they shouldn't get infected. I am however going to need to give you some more medication." He reached into his pocket and took out a small bottle of pills. "Take two of these at the same time everyday."

She nodded and took the bottle that he took out to her, before placing it in her jacket pocket.

"Is that all?" she muttered, wanting to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. It brought back bad memories for her.

"Not quite. Your mother explained to me what happened last night, but she said you wouldn't tell her what you were dreaming about."

"And?"

"And I was thinking that maybe you'd tell me what you were dreaming about?"

Jill stared at him, and for a brief moment there was something inside her that was screaming out that she shouldn't tell him about the dream. She wasn't sure why. However she ignored this random inside voice and instead told him about the dream.  
"It was a dream... actually, no. It was a nightmare about Logan, trying to kill me like he did a few weeks ago... but it was different. In the nightmare he was in my house."

"Were the children there?"

She had to think about it. "Err. Yes, they were. I can remember them screaming."

"Aha." At this point Jill noticed that he was writing what she was saying down. She frowned at him but he was too busy writing stuff down to notice. When he looked back up, the frown had gone and she had a fake smile on her face.

"Is there anything else that you'd like to talk about whilst you're here?"

Jill shook her head, watching as Doctor Crane wrote down something else.

"Okay," he said as he looked back up. "I think we're done here."

"Okay."

"I want you to carry on taking your medication, and come and see me in a week or so."

She stood up and shook his hand before saying goodbye to him and meeting her parents outside.

"How did it go?" her father asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, it was like that," her father grumbled.  
"Nigel," her mother warned.  
"What?"

"Don't start."

"But darling. Why does she need to carry on seeing Doctor Crane?"

Doctor Crane chose this point to come out of his office. Unfortunately her father hadn't seemed to have noticed and he carried on talking.  
"I mean, surely having to come back here all the time is only slowing her progress. Speaking with Doctor Crane isn't helping her at all. And as for giving her all this medication! It's just wrong."

Doctor Crane cleared his throat and Jill's father turned around, his face instantly turning a bright shade of crimson as he saw Crane standing behind him.

"If you really think that Mr Johnson, then I don't see why you have not talked to me before."

"I-I-I," her father muttered embarrassingly, but Doctor Crane held up his hand stopping him. Jill was glad to see that there was a smile on his face.  
"It's fine Mr Johnson, really. Maybe you, your wife and I should have a chat. I do understand that I've only had the opportunity to speak with Jill so far, but I would like to speak with you. You are both after all Jill's parents and carers."

Jill's father smiled gratefully at the Doctor. "I think it would be good to have a chat with you."

"If I give you my number then you can call me tomorrow and arrange a time."

"Of course. Thank you Doctor Crane."

He gave a slight nod of his head.

Jill couldn't believe how charming he could be. He chose this moment to look at her and for a moment it seemed as if he was smirking at her, not smiling.

A slight crease formed in her eyebrows as she frowned at him.

He looked away however, said one last goodbye and then walked off.

Jill wondered if what she'd seen was true. Maybe he _had _been smiling, and she'd gotten that look that he'd given her wrong.  
"Jill," her mother said, breaking her from her thoughts. "Come on, we're going home."

"Okay," Jill replied, following her parents down the corridor and back to the car.

All the while she was walking she couldn't help but hope that things would get better, because each day she felt as if she was starting to lose her sanity, bit by bit. And she didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

**Okay, this chapter was a bit boring but there were some small bits that had to be added somewhere. This chapter was hard to write, and I'm not sure it's that good, but thanks for reading anyway. Haha. Reviews are most welcome as well as constructive criticism. **


	7. Footsteps below

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 6

Jill was at home alone, feeling completely and utterly bored out of her mind. She giggled to herself at her poor choice of words. She certainly did feel like she was 'out of her mind.'

However the giggles quickly subsided, only to be replaced by a numb sense of boredom. There was nothing to do in this house.

Her parents had decided to have a meeting with Doctor Crane today, so that they could talk about what needed to be done with her and what medication she should be taking.

Personally Jill didn't want to take any medication but she didn't seem to have much choice in the medication. The new pills that she'd been given only seemed to make things worse. For example, last night she'd had the most terrifying nightmare yet. She couldn't remember much of it, but at some point she was being tortured by Logan. She also thought that she'd been surrounded by nightmares.

The matter of the fact was that she'd only gotten a few hours sleep last night, meaning that today she was even more grumpy and depressed then usual.

"Stupid drugs," she muttered to herself as she picked up the television remote and flicked through some of the channels.

News, cartoon, deadliest catch, news, music, pregnant teenagers, music, more news, more music, more nonsense programmes.

In the end Jill simply cursed and threw the remote to the floor in anger. Never before had she felt so frustrated. What was wrong with her?

Deciding that there was obviously nothing on the television, she stood up and turned off the television, before grabbing a book from the bookshelf.

It was some sort of romantic comedy, which was something that she usually wouldn't have gone for, but she wasn't in the mood for one of her all too familiar thrillers or horror books. Her life seemed to basically have become a thriller.

As she curled up on the sofa with a book in her lap, she soon lost herself in the story. That was until the phone rang.

She jumped in the air and the book slipped out of her fingers.

"Oh no," she whispered. It was just like when she'd been babysitting the _ children. It'd been just like this. She'd been curled up on the sofa with a book in her hands, when the phone had rang.

A wave of fear spread through Jill and she bit back a sob.

The phone rang again, shrill and extremely loud in the quiet house. Jill shrank back in the couch, her body trembling with fear. "No, no, no," she whispered, over and over, her hands covering her ears to block out the terrible phone.

Eventually the phone stopped to ring and she waited in fear, expecting it to ring again. However after a few minutes of sitting there, frozen, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't going to ring again.

She breathed in a few shaky breaths and reached down to pick up her book. However before she could reach it the doorbell rang. She froze, halfway off the sofa.

The doorbell rang again and Jill wondered what to do. She was frightened but she knew she couldn't ignore the doorbell. What if someone needed help?

Cautiously she walked up to the door, calling out as she did so. "Hello?"

No one replied. Unfortunately their door didn't have a spy hole so she was forced to peer through the keyhole. She couldn't see anyone there, but something was sitting on the doorstep.

Slowly she opened the door, keeping it on the chain, just in case.

She saw that her first suspicions were right and there was nobody standing on the door step. However there was a package. She couldn't remember her parents saying anything about expecting one, but she picked it up anyway, just in case.

Looking at the front of the brown package she saw that it wasn't addressed to her parents but to her. She frowned.

Shutting the door behind, she walked back inside the house and sat on the sofa, the package held tightly in her hands.

Every inch of her was saying that she shouldn't open it, but Jill was feeling too curious. Maybe it was just something innocent. Something that she'd ordered before being in the hospital.

Carefully she ran her hands along the slit in the package and prised the paper apart. Inside was a black box, no bigger then her hand.

Opening it she first saw a small piece of paper with some words typed upon it.

It read: _Jill, I thought it would be nice to give you a present, especially after everything you've gone through. LMC x_

Jill frowned at this message. What did they mean 'after everything you've gone though?' Did they know about what had happened with Logan?

By this point Jill knew that it would be stupid to open this package, but she almost felt as if she had no choice in the matter. Now that she'd opened the box her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Jill screamed as she looked at what was inside the box. It was a photograph of her.

Jill couldn't remember when it had been taken, but it couldn't have been more then three years ago. It wasn't the photograph that had made Jill scream however. On the photo someone had drawn cut lines all across her neck, with blood dripping down. Underneath were the words: _I'm watching you from the window Jill. X_

Her eyes immediately flitted to the large windows that were in the living room. She couldn't see anyone but she knew that he was watching her.

The photograph and box fell from her fingers as she realised that she had to get away from the windows.

Quickly, she realised that she couldn't go outside and nowhere downstairs was safe. There was only one place that she could go. Upstairs.

Before she ran upstairs she grabbed the house phone.

Once she was upstairs, she felt slightly safer, but she kept away from the windows, knowing that he'd be able to look up and see her. Where could she go?

'The attic' she thought instantly.

Grabbing the stick from against the wall she reached upwards and clicked the attic door that was on the ceiling.

She watched in frantic anticipation as the ladder slowly descended. Once it had reached the floor, she hurriedly climbed up, before dragging up the ladder after her.

Now that she was in the attic she knew that she would be okay. He couldn't get her up here. Plus she had the phone.

Grabbing the phone she debated whether to phone her parents or the police. She decided it would be best to phone her parents, just in case the police got annoyed with her.

However Jill's heart sunk as she looked at the phone. 'No signal.' "No!" she whispered angrily. Why was there no signal?

Then she heard a sound downstairs, causing her to jump and tears of terror to roll down her face. Someone was in the house. She could hear their footsteps.

Then she remembered. After picking up the package from the doorstep she hadn't locked the door. Crap.

As she looked at the time on the phone she knew that it couldn't be her parents. They'd only left half an hour ago and it took them longer then that to actually reach the hospital.

Wanting to hear what was going on downstairs she lay on the attic floor and pressed her ear against the wooden floorboards.

They were walking up the stairs. A loud unwilling sob sprang from her lips and she covered her mouth, hoping that they hadn't heard her.

Bang.

Tears rolled down her face as she heard the slam of a door below her being opened forcefully. She could hear the person muttering something. "Where are you?" they muttered over and over again. That voice was so familiar. Oh god. It couldn't be, but there was no denying that voice.

It was Logan.

**A cliff-hanger I know, but I had to add one in there somewhere. :) Thanks once again to Buckwild12 for all your lovely reviews! Hopefully another chapter should be up by either tomorrow or Friday.**


	8. What if i've gone crazy?

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 7

Jill was going crazy. She knew she was. No way could Logan be in her house.

However the sounds from downstairs convinced her otherwise. She could hear him, muttering to himself.

She'd only ever heard his voice once, and that had been after the night of babysitting. When he'd been trying to kill her, she'd never heard him speak. However when he was in court, she'd been forced to listen to his voice. Even his voice had been scary. Each word he said had been slow and deliberate. He'd been so casual and calm when saying how he'd killed the other babysitter, that it'd made her feel sick. She'd almost had to leave the courtroom.

But now he was here, in her house, and she was terrified.

He continued walking around below her, muttering about "where she was."

She placed her hand over her mouth, scared that he'd be able to hear her breathing. It was irrational though and she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

As she heard him come to a stop, seemingly below her, she bit down hard on her lip in fear. She gasped in pain as she felt blood drip down her lip and down her chin.  
"You're up there," she heard him laugh and for a moment she froze.

She screamed out loud and scurried backwards, away from the door to the attic, as something banged on the ceiling below.

Mentally she cursed herself as she realised it was now obvious where she was.

"Jill," she heard him call out, as he continually banged on the ceiling.

She screamed again and covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out his voice.

Suddenly the door to the attic came bursting open and a hand reached out to grab her. She yelped and struggled against the harsh grip.

She stared in horror at the hand, vaguely noticing that he was wearing a gold class ring on his left hand.

She was about to kick out to try and escape from his grip when all of a sudden he let go of her, and disappeared from view, causing her to fall to the floor.

For a while she sat there, frozen and shaking, expecting him to come back and grab her again, but five minutes later he still hadn't come back.

What was she meant to do now?

She was too scared to move out of the attic, as she didn't know whether he had gone or not, but she didn't want to stay in the attic. She was an easy target in the attic.

Making up her mind, she peeked out through the gap in the ceiling.

There was no one waiting for her below and she sighed a sigh of relief.

However she was worried about lowering the ladder. If she did lower it then she knew that if he was still here he'd hear it.

She judged the distance from the attic to the floor, and thought that she should be able to fall easily without hurting herself.

She was wrong.

As she dangled herself over the edge and let herself go, she must have misjudged the angle, because as she fell, her leg twisted and she screamed in pain as she heard a loud snap.

She sobbed as she lay on the floor, her leg twisted at a funny angle.

A bang sounded from downstairs and she sobbed even louder as she realised that Logan was still in the house.

Desperate, she started to drag herself across the carpet and towards her bedroom, trying to fight her way through the pain as her injured leg dragged uselessly behind her.

Footsteps sounded up the stairs and she moved faster, loud unwilling sobs escaping from her.

She shrieked and kicked out as someone touched her.

However, as she turned around she stared in shock as she saw her father standing above her.

His lips were moving but she couldn't concentrate on the words that he was speaking.

She lay back and sobbed as he reached forward and carefully lifted her up into his arms.

* * *

_The next thing Jill knew she was on the sofa in the living room._

_She blinked a few times and looked around wondering how she'd got there._

_Her mother must have noticed her moving because suddenly she was in front of her, worry etched across her face._

_At first Jill couldn't hear what her mother was saying, but gradually her senses came back to her. "-called Doctor Crane. We're going to get him to talk to you before taking you to the hospital."_

_Jill nodded, watching her mothers face fall._

"_What happened sweetie?" her mother asked, sadness tinting her voice._

_She couldn't answer her as her mind not able to form words yet._

_When she blinked again, her mother had gone, only to be replaced by Doctor Crane._

_Once again, she looked around confused._

"_Jill," Doctor Crane said, kneeling down in front of her. "I need to tell me what happened."_

_She muttered something about not remembering, but he leant forwards and gripped her face tightly._

_Frowning, she struggled weakly against his grip but he held tighter. "Tell me what happened Jill."_

"_No," she murmured, but then she screamed as he reached forward and grabbed her leg, twisting it painfully._

"_You're so crazy Jill. You deserve to be locked up. Craaaazy Jill. It has a ring to it don't you think," he chuckled darkly._

_From his back pocket he took out a knife and slashed at her arm, causing her to gasp in pain._

"_I'm gonna put you out of your misery Jill. I think you want to die, because deep down you know that you're crazy."_

_Jill's mouth opened in shock and pain as the knife sunk into her stomach, blood pouring from her wound._

"_I'm sorry Jill," he whispered softly into her ear, before walking away, leaving her to die.

* * *

_

Jill woke with a gasp from her nightmare, swearing as pain shot through her leg.

She looked around, seeing where she was.

The white walls, machinery and horrible smell, told her that she was in a hospital. She groaned at this realisation. She'd already spent far too long in hospitals to last her a life time.

Then she looked down at herself and saw her leg hanging up in the air above her. Memories flooded back to her, and she felt a familiar feeling of terror run through her.

It was only when someone coughed that she noticed someone else was in the room.

Turning her head she saw Doctor Crane sitting in the corner of the room.

"Are you okay Jill?" he asked, seemingly concerned.

Jill's dream flashed through her head and she almost flinched as he walked towards her.

"I'm- er –fine," she replied hesitantly.

He moved the chair so that it was in front of her bed before sitting down. "What happened Jill?" he asked, once comfortable.

She looked away from him and closed her eyes briefly, the nightmare once again coming back haunt her.

"Jill?" he asked again, and she opened her eyes.

"Logan was there," she said, emotionlessly, despite the fact that she wanted to scream it out.

Doctor Crane looked at her, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Logan Lee Martin?" he asked.

"No. Logan from the x-men films," she replied sarcastically. "Of course I mean Logan Lee Martin."

Doctor Crane frowned at her. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Yes, I've been taking my medication and I've been taking it on time."

He sighed, making a rush of anger spread through Jill. "Tell me what happened."

For ten minutes Jill explained what had happened, watching as Doctor Crane wrote everything down. By the time Jill had finished his frown had become more intense and he looked slightly worried.

"Okay Jill. I think I can explain what happened."

Jill stared at him challengingly. "Go ahead then."

"The phone call that you received was off your mother and parents, checking to see whether you were okay."

She nodded, "Okay, I can understand that."

"As for the reason that there was no signal, the whole area went down that night, not just your house."

Once again she nodded, accepting the information.

"You say you saw Logan but there's no proof. I think that it was all in your mind, just like it has been many times before."

"No!" Jill all but shouted. "He was definitely there. I heard him speaking and he tried to grab me. And what about the package that I got."

"Jill. When your mother and father got home they found no note and no photograph."

"B-but," Jill stuttered. "I saw it. I held it in my hands." She thought about it for a while. "He must have taken it with him when he left."

"Come on Jill, do you really believe that?"

"Yes!" she shouted. "I do. I know he was there."

"There's no proof of a break in to your house. There is no way that he could have escaped from the prison. I have word from the guard on duty at the time that he was in his cell the whole time."

"No!" Jill shouted again. "It was-" Jill froze mid-shout as she saw something.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What?"

"On your hand. That ring on your hand."

He lifted up his left hand revealing a gold class ring. "This one?"

Jill had seen that ring before. She thought back and gasped as she realised. She'd seen that ring on Logan when he'd grabbed her.

Oh god. Logan and Doctor Crane knew each other.

Then she thought something. What if she really was crazy? What if she truly had imagined seeing Logan? All the evidence pointed to her being crazy. The only thing was, if she was crazy, that would mean that it might not have been Logan in her house. It might have been Doctor Crane.

That meant if Jill was crazy, Doctor Crane was a bad guy, but it also meant if Jill wasn't crazy then Logan truly had come into her house.

"Crap," was the last thought Jill thought before her brain became overloaded with thoughts and she promptly passed out.

**Okay, lots of questions that need to be answered in the next chapters, I know. Is Jill really crazy? Who exactly is Doctor Crane and is he a good or bad guy? What about Logan? **

**I'm trying hard to make sure that it all works out right, and that everyone's kept guessing throughout, but it's hard to get all the twists and whatnot right, so stay with me :) I'm trying my hardest to make it work. Tell me what you think? Are you super confused and unsure about what's gonna happen next? I hope so, haha.**


	9. Understanding

**The best prize is a surprise :) So enjoy!**

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 8

When Jill woke up she couldn't move. Something was around her wrists and waist, stopping her from moving.

Opening her eyes, she screamed, finding herself strapped down to a bed. As she struggled against the restraints her leg twinged painfully but she carried on struggling. "Let me out!" she screamed, over and over, her voice becoming hoarse with each forced out word.

The door opened and Doctor Crane walked in along with a security guard. "Jill, be quiet," he demanded quietly.

"Why have you strapped me down?" she asked, her voice quieter now but still almost a shout.  
"It's for your own safety Jill."

"My own safety? I've never hurt myself have I?"

"Yes Jill, you have. You somehow managed to break your leg."

"I've told you how I managed to break it. When I was hiding in the attic from Logan, who **was** there, I managed to break my leg by dropping myself from the attic."

Doctor Crane sighed quietly to himself. "How can I believe that Jill?"

"I don't care whether you believe me or not," she shouted at him, "Just get me out of these restraints."

"I can't do that Jill. I think that you need help."

"I think that you need help," she shouted back at him, realising how childish she sounded, but not really caring. "That ring on your finger, I've seen it before."

Doctor Crane ignored her and instead spoke to the security guard for a moment. "Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

The guard nodded and left the room.

The moment he did Doctor Crane's face changed from one of worry to one of complete and utter annoyance.  
"Now you listen to me Jill. You're crazy okay. Whatever you think you may have seen is not real, okay?"

"No. It was real, all of it."

"Hmm...really?" he said mockingly. "Do you have any proof?"

"No, but I know it was real. That ring on your finger. I saw it on Logan. You know him don't you."

She expected him to deny it, which was why she was shocked when he agreed with her. "Yes, I know him. Not that I particularly like him."

Jill thought about what he'd just said. Then she thought about everything that he'd said to her before. "How do you know him then?" she asked.

"I don't think you need to know that."

Jill remembered something that he'd said to her during one of there therapy sessions.

"_My own brother went crazy you know. That's one of the main reasons why I became a doctor. Not only do I treat patient's wounds physically, but I also help out with metal problems. Sometimes I help my brother out with what he needs."_

Then she thought about the fact that both Logan and Doctor Crane seemed to have the same class ring, and the way he was intent of convincing her that she was going crazy.

It all made sense to her now.

"You're Logan's brother," she shouted at him.

She'd expected him to be shocked. Maybe even to attack her, when he found out that she'd realised the truth, but he did neither of these things. Instead he laughed. A loud, simple laugh that chilled her to the bone.

"Oh Jill," he said, once he'd finished laughing. "You really are crazy. You think that Logan's my brother?"

"I-it makes sense," she stuttered, shocked beyond belief at his reaction. "You said your brother was crazy, a-a-and you and Logan have the same rings."

"Aha, well I see why you'd think like that but really Jill. As if I'd be related to that lunatic. Perish the thought."

Anger surged through her, making her regret the next words that she said. "Well you must be related to one lunatic, if you said your brother went crazy."

Jill hissed in pain as Doctor Crane, grabbed her wrists tightly. Unfortunately she couldn't move away from him, because she was restrained by the straps.  
"You wanna know why my brother went crazy?"

Jill shook her head but he carried on anyway.

"Remember that babysitter that Logan killed? Lola her name was. Well, you see Lola was my brother's girlfriend. After she was murdered, my brother lost it and ended up killing a police officer."

"Your point is?"

Doctor Crane gripped her wrists even more tightly. "My point is that after you survived Logan's attack, my brother found out that it was Logan who killed Lola. You know what made it even worse? The fact that Logan used to my brothers and I best friend in high school. After finding out this my brother wanted justice."

"What do you mean by justice? Justice as in locking Logan up? Because that's already been done."

"No," Doctor Crane muttered, before carrying on in a louder voice. "My brother wanted a different kind of justice. You see he didn't blame Logan for what he did. Logan was insane, meaning it wasn't Logan's fault for killing Lola. After all he didn't know what he was doing. He wanted justice through you."

"Through me?"

"That's right. You survived Logan's attack. My brother didn't think that was fair. Why should you have survived and not his precious Lola?"

"That's not my fault though," she insisted.

"Oh, but it is Jill. You were the one who fought back against Logan. You should have just let him killed you. Then you wouldn't be in this situation now."

Jill couldn't help it. She laughed. It was all so ridiculous and he sounded insane. She knew it was a mistake, however, when Doctor Crane slapped her hard around the face.

"Don't laugh at me," he hissed at her. "You don't know what I've been through because of you."

"I don't get it," she said slowly. "How are you involved in all of this?"

"I've done so much and you haven't noticed." He sighed but there was a slight smirk on his face. "Let me explain. Do you remember when you first got here, and you thought that you saw Logan?"

Jill nodded.

"I told you the truth then. You didn't really see Logan, because he wasn't really there. It was all in your mind. However I may have slipped some hallucinogenic drugs into your IV drip when you were unconscious." He laughed cruelly.

Jill gasped at this revelation, but she couldn't speak so he continued speaking.

"When I changed your medication, I no longer gave you hallucinogenic drugs, but instead gave you drugs that would make you depressed, and would make it harder to sleep by giving you realistic nightmares."

She remembered the night before Logan came into her house, remembering how she'd had a bad dream and had only gotten a few hours sleep. Then she remembered the time she'd almost clawed her neck off, after having another bad dream.

"You know what the most important thing that I did though Jill?" She didn't answer so he carried on anyway. "I let Logan out of his prison. You see, I became Logan's therapist and doctor. They didn't know about my previous friendship with him, so they had no reason to deny me the privilege of treating him. When he was taken out of his 'cage' I suppose and he was allowed to have a two hour session with me, I helped him to escape the prison. During a previous session, we'd recorded a tape that was played so that the guards wouldn't get suspicious while we were gone. I snuck Logan out of the prison in the back of my car. Then I dropped him off at your house, while I went to the hospital to meet your parents. When your parents went back to your house, I picked up Logan from the end of your road, before going back to the prison and acting as if we'd never even gone." Doctor Crane started laughing when he finished his explanation, causing Jill to shiver in fear.

"Why?" she whispered, still trying to take in everything that he'd told him. "Why would you do all of this?"

"I'd do anything to help my brother, anything. So when he asked me to help him out with this small thing, then I couldn't deny him. A few years ago, my brother helped me to become a doctor so I figured that it was the least I could do."

Jill frowned, shaking her head from side to side. "No," she whispered.

"I don't get it," she groaned. "What was all of this meant to do?"

Doctor Crane leant forwards, so that his mouth was next to her ear. "It was meant to make you go crazy. And you know what; I think we've achieved that."

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked, fear tinting her voice.

He chuckled darkly, causing her to shiver. "Why would I tell you that Jill? I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. But you know what. I'll tell you this much. When you wake up, you're not going to be in this hospital anymore, but you won't be home anymore. You're going to be reunited with a good friend of yours."

"No," Jill muttered. "No!" she shouted, her voice getting louder and louder with each passing second.

Doctor Crane moved away from her as she started screaming and thrashing against her restraints, despite the pain that this caused in her broken leg. From the corner of her eye she saw the guard walk in and Doctor Crane say something to him.

As the guard walked towards her with a needle in his hand Jill screamed something about Doctor Crane wanting to kill her. She'd been trying to make him stop, but he ignored her and stabbed the needle into her neck with a grunt.

The world started to spin and contort distort around her and her eyes started to close.

She wondered what she'd see when she woke up. Whatever it was, she knew she wouldn't like it.

**Okay, I thought I'd reply to Buckwilds12 review here. Your guess at what was going to happen in the story was in fact one of my ideas about how I was going to go with this story, so well done for guessing that.**

**However from the beginning I've always had several ways that I could've gone about it and I thought this idea would be less likely to guess**

**However does anyone think that it sounds ridiculous, and does it make sense? Let me know through reviews! :) Thanks.**


	10. It might as well be a prison sentence

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 9

"Jill."

She groaned and tried to push away the person whose hand was resting on her shoulder.

"Go away," she murmured, but the person started poking and pushing her.

"Wake up Jill," the voice said.

Slowly she opened her eyes, immediately wishing she'd kept them closed.

Doctor Crane was leaning over her, with a smile on his face. "Morning Jill."

Jill hated the fact that he was so calm. She ignored him for a moment, instead choosing to look around and see where she was. However it was hard to determine exactly where she was being held.

She knew that she was in a room of some sort. However all there was in the room was a chair (that she was tied to) and a big table in the middle of the room.

"Where am I?" she asked Doctor Crane in a shaky voice.

He laughed at this. "I don't think you're ready to know that yet."

"What do you mean? Just tell me."

His happy mood suddenly changed and all of a sudden he was angry. "For fuck sake Jill! Why don't you listen to me for once? I'll tell you when I think you're ready."

"Okay," she said, quietly and calmly, trying not to anger him again.

For a moment he closed his eyes. When he opened them again there was once again a smile on his face. "I've got someone who wants to see you."

He saw the fear fill Jill's face and his smile grew wider. "Don't worry. It's not Logan, not yet. However I don't think you'll be too happy with the other option that you have. Ryan!" The last words were shouted out and not aimed at Jill.

She didn't know who Ryan was but she had a strong feeling about who it might be.

The door to the room opened and a man walked in.

The resemblance to Doctor Crane was so striking that Jill knew straight away that this was his brother.

Ryan had the same black hair as Doctor Crane but his was long and reached his shoulder. He also had the same brown eyes but Jill could see something in them that scared her.

"Aha. Jill, we meet at last," Ryan said as he walked towards her.

Jill gasped as he slapped her hard around the face.

"You might as well have killed her," he hissed.

Jill knew that he was talking about Lola.

"It wasn't my fault that Lola was killed," Jill insisted. "I didn't even know her."

"I know you didn't know her but that's beside the point. Why should you get to survive and Lola has to die? It's not fair."

Pure anger filled Ryan's face and Jill knew that there was no point trying to convince him that she was not to blame. He was crazy, she knew it. She'd seen the same look in Logan's eyes when he'd tried to kill her before. Thinking of Logan...

"Where's Logan? I mean, surely he must be a part of this."

Doctor Crane laughed whilst Ryan just stormed angrily around the room.

Doctor Crane was the one to speak up. "Oh Jill. Of course he's a part of this. He's just waiting for me to come and get him."

Jill thought about what he'd just said. "Waiting for you to come and get him?" Jill muttered to herself as everything clicked into place. "No. No way," she muttered, looking up at Doctor Crane. The smirk on his face showed Jill that he knew she'd worked it out.

She was in the prison. Somehow he'd managed to get her into the prison. Wait... she knew how he'd gotten her into the prison. He'd told her that he used to smuggle Logan out in his car, so it was obvious that he'd managed to smuggle her into the prison.

Some might say that being in a prison would be a good thing, what with all the protection and guards surrounding the place. However Jill knew that it was bad, very bad. If she was in a room in prison then it meant that Logan would easily be able to see her and if Logan was able to get into a room with her then Jill knew that she was not going to be getting out of the prison alive. Not tonight.

If she'd been anywhere else then it would have meant that she'd have a chance of escaping but how was she meant to escape from a prison? Jill was in big trouble and she knew it.

Jill was desperate. "Look. You don't have to do this. Just let me go and I won't tell anybody, I swear."

Both Ryan and Doctor Crane laughed at this, although Ryan spoke this time. "I think it's a little bit late to be letting you go. We've all worked so hard to get you here, do you really think that we're just gonna give up now? No way."

Jill's face fell and she could feel tears running down her face. This couldn't be happening. She'd been through so much and now this was happening.

Doctor Crane smirked at her before looking down at his watch. "Well I have to go and collect someone but I'll be back soon." He smirked down at her. "I might even have a friend of yours Jill."

At that moment Jill worked out that if Doctor Crane left then she would be alone with Ryan.  
"Please don't leave me," she begged.

"Oh don't worry," he said, looking at his brother. "Ryan won't hurt you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ryan growled, an evil smile appearing on his face.

"No!" Doctor Crane shouted. "She's Logan's. If you touch her then you know what will happen."

Ryan didn't look happy about it but he agreed that he wouldn't hurt Jill whilst he was away.

Jill was slightly relived that Ryan wasn't allowed to hurt her but she was still scared of him.

"I'll see you in a minute," Doctor Crane said, more to Ryan then to her. With these words he closed the door behind him and left her alone with an angry and ever so crazy Ryan.

**I know it's a short chapter after quite a long time but I couldn't think of much to write. The next chapter should be a lot longer seeing as I'm getting to the end of this story :)**


	11. Meeting Logan for real

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 10

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable as Ryan and Jill waited for Doctor Crane to come back with Logan.

It didn't help that Jill was feeling so tense because she was tied up. That and the fact that she'd be seeing Logan again and wasn't sure what was going to happen to her.

Ryan seemed comfortable to simply sit on the table and stare at the wall but Jill couldn't stop fidgeting. Every sound that came from outside the room made her jump as she thought that it might be Doctor Crane returning.

"So," Jill said once the silence became too unbearable. "You're Doctor Crane's brother then."

Ryan stared at her with a frown on his face. "I thought that much was obvious," he drawled.

"Hmm," Jill replied, slightly put off. She hadn't expected to have a long conversation with him but he'd at least try to make conversation with her.

"You know I-" she started again, only to be cut off by Ryan jumping up.

"Look," he said, walking towards her. "I don't want to talk to you. I want to hurt you okay, and it's obvious that I'm not allowed to do that."

"I just don't understand," she whispered as he stood in front of her.

"Do you think I really care?" he replied, still looking angrily down at her.

"You should care," she muttered.

"What?" he shouted at her, leaning down so his face was close to hers.

This made Jill angry. "I said that you should care. You can't just hurt me if you have no reason for doing so. It's stupid."

Jill knew instantly that this was the wrong thing to say. A sudden look of complete rage flitted across his face. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Jill quickly tried to backtrack. "No, I-" She was cut off by Ryan reaching forwards and grabbing her arm roughly.

"Don't you ever call me stupid you insolent little girl. You don't know how clever I've had to be. You don't know what I've had to do."

"I'm sorry-" she started, only to be cut off once again.

However, this time she wasn't cut off by Ryan but instead by Doctor Crane opening the door to the room.

"Ryan," a voice warned from behind Doctor Crane. Jill felt a wave of fear run through her as she recognised that voice. How could she forget?

Jill stared in shock as she saw Logan walk out from behind Doctor Crane. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she tried to find the words to say.

Eventually she just closed her mouth and just continued to stare at him.

The only thing that had changed about him was his hair had grown slightly longer. His eyes were still dull and lifeless. He also still scared the life out of her. She could barely manage to look at him for more then a few seconds without flinching away.

He spoke once again and she bit down hard on her lip to try and stop the fear that ran through her.

"Let go of her Ryan. Do you not remember what I said to you?"

Grudgingly Ryan let go Jill's arm. She was trying to avoid Logan's gaze but she couldn't help but look up as he walked towards her, until he was standing directly in front of her, next to Ryan.

"Aren't you going to thank me Jill?" he asked, a smirk on his lips.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to defy him in case he hurt her, but she didn't want to apologise as it would only please him. Deciding to go between the two she muttered a thank you that was so quiet that she doubted he even heard her.

However he must have decided that it would do because he nodded and looked over at Doctor Crane.

"You can leave now," Logan said.

Doctor Crane frowned. It was obvious that he was not expecting this. "Why should I leave? I think it would be best if I was here?"

Logan gave him a cold look that would have scared Jill so much that she would have done whatever he'd asked. However Doctor Crane was seemingly not affected by it and he stared just as coldly back at Logan. "I really think I should stay."

Logan frowned and made a strange noise in his throat that almost sounded like a growl but eventually he nodded. "Fine, stay here then. But don't get in my way. Now give me the gun." His smirk was back now and Jill was instantly suspicious.

Without hesitation Doctor Crane reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a gun before handing it over to Logan.

Jill flinched and shrunk back as Logan held the gun in his hands. "This room is definitely sound proof, right?" he asked Doctor Crane.

He nodded.

Logan smirk grew wider as he pointed the gun at Jill. However what happened next completely surprised her.

Just when she expected him to shoot her in the face, he turned suddenly and pointed it at Ryan's foot before pulling the trigger.

A scream emanated from Ryan as the bullet pierced through the skin, muscle and bone of his foot.

"What the fuck?" he shouted as he collapsed to the floor in pain.

Doctor Crane's shout matched his brothers. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I told you to leave the room Crane. You should have listened to me. Always listen to me. It's like some kind of motto that you should live your life too." Logan was almost laughing as he spoke.

His laugher stopped abruptly however as Doctor Crane launched himself at him. "You fucking bastard!" Doctor Crane screamed, lashing out wildly at Logan.

"Stop it!" Ryan shouted from the floor. It was no use however and Doctor Crane continued to punch and hit Logan.

It was at that point Jill realised that somehow, throughout the beating that he was receiving, he had managed to keep a hold of the gun. That was why she saw what came next.

A loud bang was heard from somewhere in the middle of the fight.

Jill watched in horror as Doctor Crane shakily got to his feet. At first it looked as if Logan had been shot because he was lying on the floor.

Then Jill saw the bloody hole that was now in Doctor Crane's chest. She watched as he fell to the floor, face first. He didn't get up.

Jill looked down at Ryan who was still on the floor, clutching his bloodied foot. He was simply staring at the unmoving form of Doctor Crane. As she continued staring at him she watched, strangely saddened, as he started dragging himself across the floor towards his dead brother. His foot was dragging uselessly behind him and it was obvious that he was in immense pain, but he continued to slowly drag his body along.

"Rob," he cried, when he finally reached his brother. "Come on Rob. Don't do this to me. You're my big brother. You've got to look after me!"

Jill felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the sheer grief and sadness in Ryan's eyes.

She gasped however as someone suddenly appeared in her eye line. It was Logan. "Come on. We need to leave."

"No!" she shouted at him. "Leave me alone! If you're going to kill me then just get it over with, please."

"That would be boring Jill. I want to make it more fun."

"I hate you!" she screamed at him.

He ignored her. In his hand she now saw that he held a knife. He leant down and cut the ropes that tied her to the chair before grabbing her roughly by the arm.

"Ryan!" she shouted at him. He looked up at her but his eyes were blank and filled with confusion. Then his eyes went to Logan and they were filled with an intense rage.

"You killed him!" he screamed. "You killed my brother!"

Logan ignored him and continued to drag Jill towards the door.

Just as Jill was wondering how they were going to get out of the prison, Logan lifted up the knife and held it against her throat before opening the door.

As they walked down the corridor two guards suddenly appeared. They both looked shocked as they saw Logan dragging Jill towards them.

"Put down the knife!" one of them shouted, pulling out a taser gun.

"I don't think so," Logan said, moving the knife closer to her throat until it drew blood. "If any of you try to stop me then I swear that I'll slit her throat without a second thought."

Both guards paused and Logan took this opportunity to move further down the corridor.

"I'd radio through to the rest of the guards if I was you. Anyone gets in my way and the girl's dead."

Jill didn't get to see their reactions to this because at that moment they turned a corner.

"What are you going to do me?" Jill whispered, fear tinting her voice.

"Lots of great things Jill," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "Well, great for me anyway. I'm thinking that they're not going to be so great for you. They'll be painful Jill I'm sure but it'll be an interesting way to die. You might even enjoy it."

He laughed and tears fell down her face as she thought of her dreadful fate.

She was never going to escape him, she could just feel it. She was going to die in the most painful of ways and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

**A/N: I'm sorry my updates are so slow but I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter. I've only gone two more chapters left! Ah! :) **


	12. How about some fun?

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 11

Jill was now locked up in the boot of Doctor Crane's car, trying not to panic.

Logan had managed to get her out of the prison by holding a knife against her throat and threatening the guards. Once outside he'd opened up Doctor Crane's boot (which had already been open) he'd had thrown her in before closing the boot of the car.

For Jill it was her worst nightmare seeing as how she had a slight case of claustrophobia. With each passing second the darkness seemed to be closing in around her and she could've sworn that it was becoming more difficult to breathe.

She was surprised that the car hadn't started yet, especially as they were in a prison car park. However, just as she thought that, she heard the sound of the engine starting up and suddenly the car started to slightly shake around her. All of a sudden she was thrown forwards and her head collided with the side of the car. She gasped in pain, only to be thrown back to the other side.  
"Dammit!" she shouted, although she knew it was useless. No one could hear her.

This continued for several minutes. She didn't know how many times she was thrown from one side of the car to the other, but at one point she almost thought she was going to pass out. However she managed to stay conscious until the car came to a sharp stop, causing her to whack her head one more time.

This time however she did not shout as she knew that Logan would hear her, seeing as the engine was not running anymore.

With a loud bang the car boot was opened up and Jill saw the silhouette of a man standing up above her. "Get out," he demanded and Jill realised that it was Logan. Then again she hadn't been expecting anyone else.

When she didn't move he reached down and grabbed her roughly by the arms, pulling her out and throwing her to the pavement. She gasped in pain as she hit the concrete. However before she could compose herself he reached down again and pulled her up, before grabbing her arm and forcing her to walk behind him.

Whilst they walked Jill took a look at where they were. She was disappointed to find that there was nothing distinguishable about the area. They'd parked in a reasonably dark car park which seemed to be situated somewhere in the inner city. There was no one around, meaning that Jill was alone. Shivers of fear ran through her as she thought about this fact.

To distract herself she continued looking around to see what else she could find out about where she was. There was a large storage unit in front of her but she couldn't see the actual name of the place because they seemed to have gone round the back. All she could see was a sign stating that the building was a storage unit. There were also no road signs.

To sum it up, she didn't have a clue where she was and she was alone with a psychopath. How fun.

A sharp pull on her arm distracted her and she looked up at Logan. They'd come to a stop near the backdoor to the storage unit. Her breath stopped in her throat as she saw that he had the knife back in his hand.

"We're going to be going into this storage unit here and I need you to act normal," he said, waving the knife slightly in the air.

She scoffed at him. "You want me to act normal? How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

He reached forward and pressed the knife up against her throat. "I'm sure you'll improvise."

Jill gulped and nodded. "Sure."

He smiled evilly and wrapped an arm around her waist before pressing the knife against her side. The knife was cleverly concealed in his jacket sleeve so that nobody would be able to see it. "Now, be good. If you tell anyone about me or what I'm going to do then I'll have no choice but to kill you. Okay?"

Jill nodded, making as little movement as possible so that the knife didn't cut her.

"Good," he replied and they moved forwards.

Logan opened the door and pushed her through first before wrapping his arm back around her waist. "This way," he muttered, pushing her up the small corridor that they had appeared in. Jill could see a reception desk up ahead and they both headed towards it.

"Hello," Logan said, smiling charmingly at the young girl at the desk. She had blonde hair that was pulled up in a bun and was wearing a light blue shirt along with an extremely short skirt.

She looked up, smiling as she saw Logan. "Hello sir," she replied. She gave a brief glance in Jill's direction but didn't seem impressed with what she saw and faced back towards Logan. "How may I help you?" she continued.

"I'd like to take something out of my storage unit."

"Of course. If you could write down your name and the pass code." She reached behind her and picked up a piece of paper before putting it on the desk in front of him. She also handed him a pen.

Logan picked up the pen and managed to write down his name and the number 3914 (which Jill assumed was the pass code) without letting go of her.

"Thank you sir," the girl said, before walking out from behind the desk. "If you'd just follow me."

As all three of them walked down the corridor Jill could see Logan's eyes firmly fixed on the girls long legs and she resisted the urge to sigh. She was just glad that it only took a few minutes to reach Logan's storage unit. They stopped in front of what looked like a row of lockers. The only difference was that the lockers were a lot bigger and seemed big enough to fit a person in if need be.

"Would you like a room to view the items in your storage unit?" she asked.

Logan looked at Jill and a smile came to his lips. "Yes please." Jill was scared about what he was up to but couldn't ask seeing as the receptionist was still there.

She handed him the key to his storage unit before walking over to one of the large metal doors and opening it up for him. "If you come and get me when you're finished then I'll be able to lock back up the room," she said, leaving with a smile.

"Damn," Logan muttered, his eyes following her as she left.

The moment that she was out of sight Jill pulled herself away from Logan so that he no longer had his arm around her waist. It creeped her out when he touched her.

She expected him to get angry but he just laughed and opened up his unit.

Jill didn't want to see what was inside but curiosity got the better of her and she peeked over his shoulder to see. His storage unit was empty apart from one thing. A machete knife.

Jill's mouth opened and closed several times. Unconsciously she took a step away from Logan. She'd heard what had happened to the previous babysitter. They said that she'd been cut up into several bloody pieces. She had to get away.

Her feet finally caught up with her mind and she started to run down the corridor. She only managed to move a few steps before someone grabbed her ankle, causing her to topple to the ground. On her way down her chin whacked against the floor and she gasped as she bit down harshly on her tongue. Blood filled her mouth and she sobbed as the pain ran through her mouth.

Logan appeared above her. "Did you really think that you'd get away?" he asked, reaching down and pulling her up by the hair.

She sobbed in pain as he dragged her towards the room that the receptionist had opened and threw her inside.

She barely felt the pain as her elbows connected with the metal floor.

A clang sounded and Jill looked up to see Logan closing the door behind him. In his hand he held the large machete knife and Jill cowered away from him as he walked towards her.

"Don't worry Jill." He knelt down in front of her. "I'm not going to use this knife, not yet. It would be so boring if I just chopped off your arm or something now. You see, if I did that then you'd die so quickly. That would just be pointless. I want you to suffer." As he said this he grabbed onto her hair and dragged her over to the wall. He then pulled her up and slammed her head against the wall, causing everything around her to start blurring and spinning. Before she could compose herself he reached forward and slashed at her arm with the knife. She gasped in pain as blood started to pour from the wound. He simply laughed, watching the blood flow freely from her arm to the floor.

Her head started to spin again and she sagged to the floor, closing her eyes. She'd never been able to stand the sight of blood.

"Jill."

She ignored his voice and concentrated on trying not to faint. However he said her name again and this time she decided that she better open her eyes.

The first thing she saw wasn't Logan but instead a knife, moving quickly towards her. She screamed and hurled herself to the side.

She lay on the floor, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. Carefully she opened her eyes and looked herself over. A sigh of relief came to her lips as she saw that the knife hadn't hit her. When she looked to the side she saw that the knife had rebounded off the metal wall and had fallen to the floor.

In the corner she could see Logan laughing. "That was so close Jill," he managed to gasp out in between laughs.

Jill felt tears come to her eyes as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and walked towards her. "Don't you think this is fun?" he asked her, picking up the knife that lay beside her.

When she shook her head he made a mock sad face. "No? You don't think this is fun?" He moved forwards suddenly until his face was in front of hers. "Well how about I make this a bit more fun?"

He moved the knife forwards to cut her but this time Jill was ready. As the knife came towards her chest she kicked her leg upwards, kicking his hand. He swore and let go of the knife.

Jill took this opportunity to kick him again so he was now on the floor. Just before she ran away she knelt down and picked up the knife, figuring it could be used as protection if she needed it. As she looked down at Logan's angry face she realised that she probably would need it.

She didn't wait around any longer before running out of the room. Luckily she knew where she was going and she ran down the corridor, holding the knife tightly in her hand. Just as she was about to turn the corner she heard footsteps behind her and for some reason she stopped, turning around to see who it was. It wasn't much surprise to find it was Logan.

Before she could start running again he grabbed her by the arm and pressed her against the wall. As Jill looked warily up at him she noticed how angry he was. "This isn't fun anymore Jill," he hissed, grabbing her hair and yanking her head backwards.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered.

A gasp sounded from nearby and both Logan and Jill turned to see who had made that noise. It was the receptionist. "What the hell?" she asked in a shaky voice. Jill saw that she was holding something in her hand and a small smile came to her face. She was holding a mobile phone. "Call the police!" she screamed at her, just as Logan whacked her over the head with the handle of the knife. Instead of instant blackness Jill found everything to go blurry. The world seemed to be spinning and distorting around her.

She gasped and tried to shout out a warning as Logan ran towards the receptionist with the knife in his hand. However she found that she couldn't control her voice.

She was forced to watch as Logan slashed repeatedly at the poor girl with his knife. Blood was pouring everyone and the girls screamed sounded as if they were coming from a long way away, despite her only being a few feet away.

Suddenly Jill felt herself falling into the darkness and she closed her eyes, allowing it to wash over her.

**A/N: Thanks to my new reviewer e-dowley for the review as well as my avid reader and reviewer Buckwilds12. **

**This chapter was originally going to be longer but I was unsure of how to end it. There's two ways in which it could end. One is with Logan killing Jill and the other is with Jill somehow managing to escape. Which ending would you prefer? I could always write both endings I suppose. It all depends on my reviewers and readers. :) So, what do you think?**


	13. The end

When A Stanger Returns

Chapter 12

Jill

Jill woke in agony. Before she'd even fully regained consciousness she found herself gasping in pain. Her eyes opened quickly, wanting to find out why her body was hurting so much.

When she opened them she wished she'd never bothered. Blood covered her arms and legs from various cuts that had been inflicted upon her. In front of her knelt Logan, a bloodied knife held tightly in his hands.

"Finally," he muttered, smiling at her. "I thought that I'd have to bleed you completely dry before you woke up."

When Jill tried to sit up so that she could see him better she found that she couldn't. Every time that she moved a burning pain would run through her body because of the various cuts that had she had received from Logan.

His smile grew wider as he saw her wince in pain. "I knew that cutting you would come in handy. Now you can't do anything when I do this."

Jill had to ask. "Do what?"

Her question was answered by a machete knife hurtling towards her. A scream came from her lips as it imbedded itself in her shoulder. A loud crack sounded and at that moment Jill knew that he'd broken her shoulder blade. She screamed again at the intense pain that was now in her shoulder.

Logan moved towards and she tried to move backwards, only for her back to hit into the wall. As she looked at the wall she realised that she'd been brought back to the 'metal room.'

"Don't!" she screamed at Logan as he reached forward to take the machete knife from her shoulder. "Please," she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Jill. I need my knife so I can continue hurting you," he whispered, reaching forward to gently stroke her cheek. The words and the action were so contrasting that Jill felt too confused to answer. She was still confused when Logan reached forwards and grabbed the handle of the knife, meaning that she didn't have the opportunity to stop him.

A scream so loud and full of anguish reached her ears and it took her a moment to realise that it was her who was making that god awful noise.

She started thrashing around as blood poured from her shoulder. For some reason she had the theory that if she moved around then the pain would stop. Her theory was wrong. When she moved her shoulder twinged in agony but she couldn't seem to stop her body from moving.

Vaguely she remembered closing her eyes and a hand on her arm but the pain was too much for her to concentrate on anything in particular. Suddenly someone was dragging her across the floor. She tried to protest but they were strong.

The next thing she knew her face was plunged under water and she started coughing and spluttering, desperately searching for air, only for water to be sucked in. Her eyes opened and she found herself staring at white porcelain.

She struggled against the hand that was on her neck, holding her down. Eventually they let her go and she fell to the floor, coughing up water and desperately taking in air.

Logan was standing above her, leaning against the tiled walls. It had obviously been him who had dunked her head into the sink.

Vaguely she noticed that he had dragged her to a bathroom. In the corner lay a petrol can. Jill found herself not wanting to think about what he would use that for. There was a strange smell in the air and she gagged slightly. Then she saw the source of the smell and she gagged even more. The cute, blonde receptionist that Logan had seemed to like so much was lying dead and bloody on the floor. Jill remembered her being stabbed before and a small feeling of pity came over the girl. Then she realised that the girl was dead and therefore her ordeal was over. Jill suddenly no longer felt pity for the girl and instead felt jealous.

The bathroom that they were in was small and cramped but at that present moment Jill did not care. She just wanted to breathe in as air much as she could, despite the fact that each breath she sucked in caused her shoulder to twinge in pain.

The previous wounds that she had received whilst she was unconscious were overshadowed by the new wound.

"Why did you bother calming me down?" she muttered once she managed to find her voice.

"I didn't want you to go all crazy on me," he said sarcastically. "That wouldn't be much fun now would it."

Jill just shook her head. She hurt too much to respond to all of his crazy talk. After a while Logan sighed and walked up to her.

"Why can't you just kill me? Why do you have to prolong it?" she muttered as she looked up at him.

He gave her a smile filled with malice. "You really want me to just get on with it? You don't want to plead for your life."

She laughed darkly. "I don't think you're gonna let me go Logan. Why would you go through all of this trouble just to let me leave?"

"You're a smart girl Jill," he whispered as he reached down and ran the knife (that she hadn't seen him holding) across her cheek. "It's a shame that it can't save you. You should have worked this out sooner."

The knife dug deeper into her face as he started to carve into her cheek. The only indication she gave that she could feel anything was a small whimper. She didn't cry.

When he turned her around and started to carve into her back she didn't cry either. She just bit down hard on her lip, drops of blood dripping down her chin.

She didn't want to feel weak in her last moments, no matter how powerless she felt so when he gave her one last smile she smiled back. There was no fear in her face when he lunged forwards, the knife aiming for her chest. With a sickening sound the knife penetrated her skin, tearing through the muscle until it eventually hit bone. Her eyes closed as burning pain ran through her but still she did not cry.

"Well done Jill," he muttered into her ear. She didn't open her eyes, not wanting to look at his hate filled face.

She felt something wet being thrown over her and when she breathed it in she realised that it was petrol. She didn't need to guess what was going to happen yet.

Eventually a dull thud indicated that all of the petrol had gone from the can.

"Open your eyes. You want to see the end when it's coming."

Jill did as Logan said. She had to blink several times to clear out the drops of petrol that had somehow managed to get into her eyelids. Logan's form was blurry as he stood in front of her.

"This was fun. We should do it again sometime," he said mockingly as he took out a match from his pocket. Jill found herself thinking that he'd come awfully prepared for killing her.

She watched, not in fear but in fascination as he lit the match. He walked out of the room before smiling and throwing the match back into the room after him.

As the petrol set on fire Jill let out all of her emotions. She started screaming as the fire started to burn at her skin. Her screams grew louder and higher until eventually she could scream no more, the reason being that the blackness had finally overwhelmed her.

* * *

Logan

As Logan threw the match back into the bathroom he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He ran quickly down the corridor, noting the loud screams that followed him. It seemed like Jill was having a good time.

He took the front door. Once he was back outside he stopped running and started walking. Taking one last look up at the building he could see the smoke rising up into the night sky.

In the distance he could hear police sirens and his smile grew wider. He walked over to a bench and sat down on it, waiting for the police to arrive. He moved the knife from hand to hand as he waited.

The police arrived after a few minutes, a fire truck in tow. He quickly concealed the knife in his sleeve. He laughed as one of the police officers recognised him and walked towards him.

"Mr Martin, we've been looking for you."

Logan just smiled at him, allowing the handcuffs to be placed on his wrists. "Not so tight," he complained, earning a push in the back.

"What've you been getting up to?" the police officer asked, pushing him over to the police car.

"Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that," he replied casually. "Nothing too important."

He was given no reply but was pushed into the back of the police car, the door being closed behind him. He watched as the police officer walked over to join his colleagues. All of their faces were shocked. Together they all looked at him, their eyes filled with a mix of anger and fear. Obviously they'd found out what was inside the building. He chuckled darkly to himself and leant back in his seat. His thoughts went back to the screams that had come from Jill. He'd waited so long for her to scream like that.

His thoughts quickly changed and he started wondering what the police had exactly found. There'd been a lot of petrol in that can and he was sure that he'd doused everything. Surely that meant they hadn't been able to find much apart from a couple of charred corpses. He laughed again at this image. What he wouldn't give to see it.

When the police officer walked back over to the car Logan expected him to say something. However he just got into the front seat and started up the car. As the police car drove up the road he smiled and nodded his head at the other police officers as they watched him go. Their faces of disgust only made his smile wider.

* * *

_Case number 35133_

_Officers present: Pc Warren, Pc Briggs_

_Property of Hill Valley Police Station_

_The camera is switched on. We see a large table with two people seated on the left and two police officers on the right. On the table lie several pieces of paper and a folder along with a tape recorder._

_One of the police officers reaches over to turn on the tape recorder before speaking. "This is Officer Pc Warren. Present also is Pc Briggs as well as Mr Jones, Mr Martins lawyer. We are currently interviewing Mr Logan Lee Martin on the suspicion of the murder of four people. The time is three forty five pm."_

_Before the officer can continue the man opposite interrupts him. "Four people?" the man asks. "I only remember killing three."_

"_Ryan Crane died shortly after you shot him in the foot, Mr Martin," the officer replies. He ignores the burst of laughter that comes out of Mr Martin's mouth and continues speaking. "Where were you the night of August the twelfth at nine thirty pm?"_

_Mr Martin stops laughing and looks deep in thought. "Well, I was in the prison."_

"_Who were you with?"_

"_I was with Jill, Doctor Crane and Ryan."_

"_I'm assuming you mean Jill Johnson, Ryan Crane and Robert Crane."_

_Logan nods._

"_And what happened?"_

_Mr Jones stops Logan before he can speak. "You don't have to answer these questions."_

_Logan looks annoyed and looks at the police officers opposite him. "I told you that I didn't need a lawyer. Does he really have to be here?"_

"_Yes, he does," Pc Warren replies. _

"_But I don't need a lawyer. I know what I have done and I'm not going to lie about it. Why would I bother?"_

"_Just answer the question Mr Martin."_

_Logan sighs but answers. "Well I've already told you about Doctor Crane and Ryan helping me, but that night they were annoying me. I told them to leave me and Jill alone but they just wouldn't."_

"_So what did you do?"_

_A smile spreads slowly across Logan's face. "Well first I shot Ryan in the foot. He screamed so loudly. It was amazing. Doctor Crane was angry at me after that so he attacked me. Of course I had no choice but to shoot him dead. I have to admit that it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be to kill Doctor Crane. He barely even made a sound as he died. I would have liked to prolong it a bit. Perhaps I should have made him suffer."_

_Both Police officers faces are filled with disgust as they listen to him speak. A moment of silence occurs as they seem to absorb what he is saying. Eventually Pc Briggs speaks. "After this the security guards say that you escaped from the prison using Jill as a hostage. Is that true?"_

"_Yes, it's true."_

"_What happened after you took Jill from the prison?"_

"_I locked her up in Doctor Crane's car and took her to a storage unit. You see, I have a unit there which I needed to get something from."_

"_What did you need to get from the storage unit?"_

"_My machete knife."_

_Both police officers exchange a look but tell him to continue telling them what happened._

_Logan continues, still smiling. "I had to kill the receptionist that worked there. Jill tried to escape and unfortunately she found us. Therefore I had no choice but to kill her. I have to admit that killing the receptionist was quite fun. Lots of blood and slicing involved. I feel as if it was a bit of a shame however. I mean, she was such a pretty girl." Seemingly unconsciously he licks his lips. "But like I said, it was fun." He sighed. "Then came the big finish. The thing that I'd been wanting to do for so long. Finally I was allowed to kill Jill. I dreamt about killing Jill for so long, ever since I met her. See, she was the one that got away and boy did that annoy me."_

"_How did you kill her?" Pc Warren asked. His face shows that he doesn't really want to know but has to ask._

_Logan chuckles darkly and the sound fills the room. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd ask that. Well, first she ran, so I had no choice but to knock her unconscious. That's why I liked Jill so much. She fought and ran, unlike Lola, the first babysitter I killed. It made it much more interesting. Anyway, while she was unconscious I cut her up a bit. You know, just to have a little bit of fun with her. The real fun didn't start until she woke up. First I threw a machete knife at her. It wasn't planned, it just happened. I'm glad it did though because it hurt her so badly. When I pulled the knife from her shoulder she screamed so loud. It must have been the best scream that I've ever heard. It was so filled with anguish and pain. You would have loved it, really." _

_The police officers look as if this isn't the case and Logan laughs before continuing. "So, after her shoulder got in the way of my lovely knife she kind of lost it. I can't think why. I took her to the bathroom, where the receptionist's body was, and then ducked her head into the water. I wanted her to be conscious when I continued hurting her. Once she was awake she told me to just get on with it. Now, not one to ignore a lady, I did what she said. First I carved into her face, then her back. I loved seeing her with all that blood on her. Afterwards I decided that I better finish it. After all, she had told me to hurry it up. So, with the petrol that I'd gotten from Doctor Crane's car previously, I doused the room as well as Jill." He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply as if trying to control his emotions. "Then I threw the match in and got out of there. However, as I ran down the corridor I could smell her flesh burning. That smell will never leave me. But you know what. It was great. I loved the smell. I loved the sound of Jill screaming as well. I'd been waiting for that sound for a whole year."_

_Nobody speaks. Logan is still sitting with his eyes closed, smiling darkly. The police officers seem speechless, as well as Mr Jones._

"_Nothing to say?" Logan asks, his eyes opening._

"_I think we should end the interview here," Pc Warren says, ignoring Logan and talking to Pc Briggs._

"_Oh but I was just having fun," Logan complains, his bottom lip sticking out in a child like manner. _

_Pc Warren looks down at his watch. "Interview ends at four o three pm." He reaches over and turns off the tape before standing up and walking towards the camera. Before he can turn it off, Logan speaks up. _

"_Don't you want to know why I'm not lying?"_

_Pc Warren seems to think about it before answering. "Okay. Why are you not lying?"_

_Logan smiles. "Because there's no point. You see, I've done what I needed to do. Right now I'm happy with the amount of terror that I've caused. Blood has been spilt and for the moment I'm satisfied." He turns and faces the camera. "But I won't be satisfied forever. One day I'm going to want more. One day more blood is going to be spilt and everyone better be ready. Because next time I'm going to want more blood and I'm not going to be satisfied until I get it."_

_Pc Warren quickly reaches over and turns off the camera but not before we hear Logan laugh one last time._

**A/N: Okay, so there it is. The end. Well, one of the endings. Haha. However this was the end that I preferred. I'll have the 'alternate ending' up pretty soon. **

**Oh, and obviously I can't forget to thank my wonderful reviewers. Thanks to 'e-dowely,' 'Buckwild12,' 'Faith Merchant' and 'weapon13WhiteFang' for your reviews. I really appreciate them. **

**So, what do you think of the ending chapter. Did you think it was alright? :)**


End file.
